


(You Leave Me) Breathless

by iriscale



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - There are Horses, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Best of Both Worlds ™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriscale/pseuds/iriscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lead singer V is shipped off to a farm "for his health." Clearly, his manager just has it in for him if all the hooved hellbeasts are any indication... He thinks it all might be worth it if the stablemaster keeps wearing those skin-tight work shirts.<br/>Or, Kim Taehyung is not who stablemaster Jin expects, but he likes the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's not completely clear, positions in Bangtan are like this:  
> Taehyung (V): songwriter and vocalist, doesn't play an instrument  
> Jimin: guitarist and vocalist  
> Hoseok (J-Hope): drummer  
> (with future appearances by bassist Kwon Mina and keyboardist Seo Yuna because I cannot resist AOA's band concept and grungy girls are the greatest)  
> (Edit 11/7: chapters 1 and 2 switched for coherency and future editions)

The crowd is still roaring when Taehyung makes his way back to the bus; he’s usually the last to leave the stage, but tonight, his feet are carrying him up the metal stairs and dropping him down into the worn fold-out couch even as fans are herded from the venue.

The smile plastered on his face slides off with the leather jacket he drops on the fold-out table and he lets himself fall back against the couch, neck still wet with sweat from their performance. He hardly hears the bus door slide open, or the sigh aimed in his general direction.

“You need to take a break.”

Taehyung hadn’t even realized his eyes had closed until he sits up from the couch, blood rushing to his head.

He looks up to see their guitarist close the bus door behind him, jaw set in a frown. He holds his instrument by the neck, but it’s with care he sets it down into its case by Taehyung’s couch.

Taehyung bites back a sarcastic reply of _and you did great tonight too, Jiminie!_

“I know,” he says instead.

He rests his head back against the back of the couch. He feels it sink with Jimin’s weight, and a warm hand settles on his knee.

“You were amazing tonight, but we’re still worried about you, Tae,” Jimin continues evenly, knowing Taehyung well enough to counter his unspoken smart reply.

Taehyung goes to raise his voice to reassure the elder, but his body agrees with Jimin. His too-long hair clings to the back of his neck with the dampness of his skin, and his muscles throb. He’s had the same sore throat for 3 weeks, almost since the beginning of their tour. Even the single fluorescent light above them seems too harsh to his eyes.

“I know,” he repeats, more subdued.

Jimin moves closer. He seems to have taken more time cleaning up, sweat wiped clean from his skin, though his dark eyeliner is still smudged out from the corners of his eyes. Eyes that are now studying Taehyung like an open book.

“It’s coming back, isn’t it,” he says, rather than asks. He says _it_ like a poisonous thing, breath cautious around the edges. He doesn’t elaborate, but the _it_ is immensely clear to the other singer, who feels it inside him.

Jimin takes his uncharacteristic silence as a confirmation.

“I talked to Yoongi-hyung and Dr. Kim, Taehyung… They’re ready to take action.”

“...What did they tell you?” Taehyung asks. He has a sinking feeling about whatever action they’re deeming best, as Yoongi isn’t here to tell him himself; rather it seems he’s sent Jimin in his place, which is never a good sign.

“Since the incident three weeks ago, I can tell Yoongi-hyung’s been... worried,” Jimin starts delicately.

Said “incident” involved an onstage collapse mid performance Taehyung still really doesn’t want to think about.

A pang of guilt sweeps through Taehyung; even though Jimin’s voice is steady, he can feel Jimin’s own concern hit him like a wave.

Jimin knows him better than anyone, well enough to know the why of his collapse, the _it_ in question.

As a kid, the very organs Taehyung is now so dependent on for his career were riddled with disease, a sickness of the lungs that kept him bedridden often. Only after multiple costly surgeries was Taehyung able to live normally, always needing to worry about pushing himself too hard; a difficult strain on someone so naturally energetic and wild-hearted.

The onset of puberty helped strengthen what surgery had corrected, and his family, despite poor finances, made sure the budding singer had voice lessons, always encouraging Taehyung’s talents. Jimin’s parents were not so inclined, but where Taehyung goes, Jimin follows (though Jimin might have a better clue where they’re headed).

So of course Taehyung doesn’t have to say when the doctor confides to Taehyung that his fainting spell could be due to past illness. Jimin knows even before speaking with either of them. Probably another reason why he’s been chosen as Yoongi’s messenger.

“He’s been talking with Dr. Kim--” (By which he means Namjoon, an old friend of the manager, but Jimin’s too polite to call him by his name) “--and they want you to go to the countryside, Taetae.”

The countryside? Like an old person getting sent off by their kids?

“The countryside?” is the only thing he repeats.

Jimin nods.

“A farm, Yoongi said. You can get healthy again there.”

Jimin buries his face in Taehyung’s shoulder and hugs him tightly.

“I’d go with you but… He told me very strictly I’m not allowed to go too,” Jimin says against Taehyung’s chest. He sounds like he’s trying to laugh about it, but Taehyung knows his eyes are glassy. That’s enough to make tears well up in Taehyung’s eyes. Jimin never cries. Taehyung, on the other hand, is definitely one of those sympathetic crier types.

“Stupid Yoongi,” he says near inaudibly, and that makes Taehyung chuckle.

“It’ll just be for a bit, Jiminie,” Taehyung says, smiling even as he pats the elder’s hair clean of the tears dripping down Taehyung’s chin.

“Why are _you_ crying then, you goofball?” Jimin asks, wry smile curling his lips.

“I’ll have you know that being in touch with your emotions is very punk rock,” Taehyung scoffs.

Jimin makes a noise of disdain back and pushes away from him. Taehyung, however, locks his arms around his waist, and then the two are wresting on the couch poking and prodding at each other.

They’re both laughing, tears of mirth streaming down Taehyung’s face when their drummer makes a noisy entrance; Hoseok clambers onto the bus, barking a laugh at the pair.

“You bullying Taehyung again, Jimin?”

Jimin pauses, bulging bicep and forearm framing the younger singer’s face and his own expression one of pure innocence.

“I’m nothing but sweet to our Taetae, Hobi-hyung,” he replies with an air of dignity, like he doesn’t have Taehyung in a headlock. Taehyung laughs within his embrace, pawing at his arm in a weak attempt at escape. He’s content to settle against Jimin’s chest, lips pursed in an exaggerated pout.

Hoseok chuckles too, grinning before cooing and petting under the trapped Taehyung’s chin.

“Attacking an ill person while he’s trapped is cruel,” Taehyung protests, but between the onslaught of bright smiles and gentle teasing, the weight on his chest feels lifted for a moment.

“That’s our big baby’s smile,” Hoseok beams, pinching at Taehyung’s cheeks.

“You’re both bullies, both of you,” Taehyung complains, swatting the elder’s hand away. “I’m not even going to miss you.” 

Hoseok must’ve been filed in on Taehyung’s situation because he smirks.

“I’m sure you’ll make great friends with all the farm animals instead,” Hoseok teases.

“Maybe because my friends are already animals,” Taehyung counters. Jimin chortles at Hoseok’s expression, chest rumbling behind Taehyung’s back as the younger ducks away from Hoseok’s swiping hand.

“We’ll miss you too, Taehyung,” Jimin says and pats his arm.

“Jimin will miss you, Taehyung,” Hoseok corrects, snickering when he dodges Taehyung’s own slap. “Kidding, kidding,” he cackles. “Pet a pony for me, will you, Tae?”

Taehyung shakes his head so fast he nearly jerks his head.

“Love you, hyung, but If you think I’m going near anything vaguely hooved and maned, you are sorely mistaken,” he replies.

Jimin laughs incredulously, letting him go to give him a disbelieving look. “What’s wrong with ponies?”

“What’s wrong with them?” Taehyung rolls his eyes. “Those things are _evil_ , Jiminie. Have you ever seen a horse? They’re just giant sacks of muscle attached to four metal death traps. One kick and you’re dead. They have murder in their eyes, I swear,” Taehyung blabbers, and the other two musicians only laugh at him.

“I’m serious!”

“You don’t have to pet any horses, Taehyung,” Jimin reassures him, patting him until he stills.

“Beasts from hell,” he mutters, but he calms anyway.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t,” Hoseok snorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine that both Jimin and Taehyung look a lot like they do right now (albeit with Taehyung's hair nearly neck length and maybe a little more bleach damaged) but Hoseok has [ this ](http://pm1.narvii.com/5685/b2d19b26a3642baae12ebd07e03c2c8b0c95bfd3_hq.jpg)[hair.](http://pm1.narvii.com/5685/bf19e598d1f4eff6db9a7912e0deefdec28ede77_hq.jpg) Which I think would be his current hair but unstyled completely. [This](http://i.imgur.com/3fZ0Qv7.jpg) is a pretty good reference for Tae's hair though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's turn.

The equine showcasing world was shocked the day Kim Seokjin, 24, retired from horse showing.

He disappeared entirely from the public eye; no interviews to explain why, no appearances on TV, just a bulletin sent out by his PR advisor to the major networks that Kim Seokjin was finished with shows permanently.

Some speculated that he was paid off before the big championship; others suggested more darkly that he had been caught cheating pumping his show mares full of hormones. He was considered the sweetheart for the championship, but instead of going on to win, a showman less talented took his place and any mentions of a Kim Seokjin vanished entirely.

At the age of 25, Jin, a lifelong horse lover and trainer, established a horse stable in the countryside just outside Incheon, Korea, just after the passing of his mother.

Two years have passed since the stables were built, and the stable has a reputation for excellent equine care. The employees are all young, none of them having grown up in the horse rings that Jin literally ran in. He prefers it that way.

They see him as fair and patient, but rightfully intimidating; even though a few, like Sanghyuk and Jeongguk, tower over him, the stable-hands are mostly respectful. Most of them know of his past, but don’t bring it up, and for that, Jin’s grateful. There’s certain things he’d rather not face.

  
  


An afternoon ride finished, Jin dismounts from his horse and leads her to the stable, which still smells of pine wood under the earthy scent of its occupants. He ties her up, easily handling the tack and packing it away. He’s gentle as he currycombs her coat out, sweeping off the dried mud and fur with a hard brush. The showman in him can’t resist the extra care he takes with the soft brush over her fur.

His phone buzzes in his pocket as he finishes shining up her left side. He doesn’t hesitate to flip open the phone when he sees the name typed across the small preview screen.

“Hello Namjoon,” he says cheerfully.

“Hey, hyung. You busy?” Namjoon says without preamble. He sounds like he’s trying to be casual, but there’s a harried edge to his voice that makes Jin pause.

“I can talk some. You need to talk about something?”

“I need your help, Jin.”

Jin tucks his phone between his ear and shoulder as he steadies one hand against his mare’s neck.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Jin replies, brushing along her opposite side in gentle, thorough strokes.

His mare nudges him with her head in the opposite shoulder, making him fumble with the phone, but he only laughs at his friend scoffing on the other end.

“Very funny. It’s for a friend... or, well, a patient again.”

Jin pats the mare’s side when he finishes and unties the lead rope, picking up his phone with the other. He resists the urge to tease further. Jin’s known Namjoon a long time, long enough to know that Namjoon takes his medical practice more seriously than he takes anything else.

“What do you need from me?” he asks.

Sometimes physically disabled and otherwise handicapped patients visit him for special lessons. He’s no psychiatrist or medical professional, but he does know there’s something soothing about the routine of caring for horses, and he’s learned a few things from workshops and nighttime rambles from Namjoon.

“I have a patient with a childhood lung condition that looks like it might be coming back. Weakness, dizzy spells.”

Jin makes an interested noise as he guides the mare into her stall, securing the door before he lets her off the lead inside.

One of the stablehands has already mucked out the stall, so he pats her jaw and sinks down on the workbench planted between the stalls.

“What he needs is rehabilitation, and he’s willing to pay. Or at least, his manager is willing to negotiate it. The friend I mentioned. Do you remember my old friend Suga?”

Jin snickers.

“Back from your college days? The one from Daegu?”

“You remember him? Yoongi?”

Oh, Jin definitely remembers Yoongi. Back when Jin was still showing, he’d take breaks to visit Namjoon to get a taste of the college experience, and to Namjoon’s dismay, got a taste of the college experience with several of his friends.

“Remember? He’s the one who went down on me in the--”

“Oh my god--hyung, do not remind me,” Namjoon swears quickly, cutting him off.

“I remember him,” Jin laughs, and Namjoon coughs.

“Anyway, he’s a band manager now, and it’s the lead singer of his group. I promised him I’d find a place for Taehyung to recover since I thought you’d agree.”

Jin wipes the sweat from his forehead with the corner of his shirt, switching ears with his phone in the process.

“What’s the name of the group? You didn’t mention,” he asks.

Namjoon chuckles. Like there’s been some joke this entire time, and Jin has just been missing it.

“Bangtan… You heard of them?”

He pauses and Jin’s so glad that he’s not here in person, because his eyes are bulging out of his face.

“.....Bangtan?”

“Isn’t that the band you like so much?” Namjoon asks, sounding innocent but Jin knows better. Massive brat.

Jin can’t even begin to pretend he’s not a nearly diehard fan of the rock band; after all, he has a signed poster of lead singer V on his bedroom wall even at the ripe old age of 27. (It was a birthday present, but he definitely hinted heavily about it to Namjoon when it went up for auction.) Of course, Namjoon would only mention that his best friend ran the band that Jin likes the most and neglected to mention it until this very moment.

“You won’t fanboy too hard over V staying with you, would you, hyung?”

Jin rolls his eyes at the jest, but he still has to bite his tongue to keep from getting too overly excited about the fact he’s going to see part of Bangtan in person--much less that he will be living with one of their members for an extended period of time.

“I think I can handle it,” he replies instead, even though his mind is still reeling. “I’m a professional, even if _you_ don’t act like one.”

“Aww, Jinnie, don’t be like that,” Namjoon teases. His tone changes to one more serious, though still fond.

“I’ll trust you to keep things clean. You always do,” and Jin imagines him nodding on the other end.  

“...When’s the soonest you can host him? His tour finishes in a week and I _may_ have promised Yoongi I already had a place for him to stay,” Namjoon asks.

Jin snorts in disbelief, but he really isn’t too surprised.

“Bring him by whenever it’s convenient, then,” Jin replies. “Just call me before so I can make sure the house is clean.”

“Like you’re not going to spend that time sprucing yourself up,” Namjoon chuckles. “Talk to you later, hyung.”

He hangs up before Jin has a chance to protest, and the elder clicks his tongue as he snaps his phone shut.

“Brat.”

Honestly, Jin is just an average fan. He admires the band for their instrumental talent and incredible lyrics. He might be a little bit of a fanboy when it comes to V, but no more than is appropriate for a man of his age, of course. He just admires him for his voice, and his stage presence, and his lyric writing, and maybe some of the things that come with the stage presence.

No, Jin will be fine, and he’s not going to lust after V--Taehyung--no matter how good he looks onstage in his ripped skinny jeans.

Jin will be just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to ride horses, but apologizes in advance if my terminology is off because there is a lot more to come.  
> Jin would make the most dashing horseman I swear (imagine him in a 10 gallon hat and a button up and torn jeans......... or in full show clothes my god)
> 
>  
> 
> Anticipate an update in the next week or so! Possibly the second week in November because I'm busy with going-back-to-college stuff (I say as I continue to read things). Once I update though, expect regular (bi-)weekly updates! November/October are just really busy for me rn. (This is also probably going to get all edited because I'm not very happy with this chapter or the flow of it, though no major changes to the plot or anything.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my blog at [earlgreytae](http://earlgreytae.tumblr.com/). Talk to me and I will love you.


End file.
